UNION
by PicachuPS
Summary: Sabia que estaba en problemas, como no me controle, tuve que abrir mi bocota, ¿Acaso todo saldra mal? Ahora tengo a Cabron Cullen pisandome los talones y una boda que planear.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personales pertenecen a SMeyer.** **Sabia que estaba en problemas, como no me controle y tuve que abrir mi bocota, ¿Acaso todo saldra mal?**

 **Cap. 1**

 **Edward pov.**

Siendo un abogado de renombre con una fortuna incalculable, guapo y todo lo demas, tengo una agenda muy ocupada. Nadie me da un no por respuesta en el estrado soy un dios, un maestro para muchos y afuera por igual. Cada noche me llevo a una bella dama a mi habitacion para que me complazca en todo, para ser mi esclava. Obtengo lo que quiero, como lo quiero y cuando lo quiero.

\- Buenos dias Sr. Cullen- fue lo primero que escuche al poner un pie en la acera de mi edificio, si, mio, lo compre hace 6 años con la fortuna que herede de mi abuelos ha ser compartida administre mis recursos para comprarlo.

-El expediente de los Galangan espero que este en mi escritorio junto a mi cafe y llama al de recursos humanos lo quiero en 5 minutos en mi oficina, llama a black y dile que lo espero en Ritoni's a las 12:15 pm que no me haga espera ese cabron- decia mientras entraba al edificio y presionaba el ascensor, sabia que habia sido rapido y esta es la nueva secretaria pero no me importa, no le pago para que yo le haga el trabajo.

-Si, señor- me dijo mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta, sin embargo pude apreciar a la chica nueva, era bajita, tenia el pelo recogido en una cola pero se notaba que tenia el pelo corto, era palida y tenias pecas, tipica niñita sureña.

Era una costumbre que mis secretarias esten en la puerta del edificio esperandome, tenia que ser asi dia a dia sin excepcion.

Entramos al ascensor y marco el piso donde esta mi oficina, el decimo, me puse a pensar en las cosas buenas que he hecho en estos ultimos años haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en mi cara que borre inmediatamente.

Sali del ascensor y me dirigi a mi oficina, pude ver como todos los empleados corrian para no estar en el mismo lugar que yo, eso me hizo sentir poderoso.

\- Ah, otra cosa.- le dije a mi nueva secretaria mientras abria la puerta- Que el cafe este caliente.

Me miro asustada y se sento en su silla, los telefonos sonaban y el transito aumentaba.

Di un puertazo y me dirigi a la ventana.

Hoy la chica nueva conocera a Edward ¨Cabron¨ Cullen

Hola, esta es mi primera historia, aceptare sus criticas y consejos, asi que por favor comenten! 


	2. Bella

Bien

Es la mayor mentira dicha por el ser humano y hoy me la había dicho esta mañana. Todos los días llamo a mis hermanos, Emmett y Leah, para saber cómo están y si me necesitan, pero como siempre me decían que no, que estaban bien.

Pero el bien de Leah me dejo preocupada.

Había escuchado que su jefe es un cabron, por escuchar digo google y Yahoo! respuestas, no iba a permitir que mi hermanita de 22 años trabajara con alguien hostil pero ella me convenció que era una mujer y necesita trabajar en esa firma si quería ser una gran abogada.

Recuerdo sus palabras

 _Prefiero aguantar a cabron Cullen todo lo que él quiera, en vez de acostarme por un puesto._

Esa es la Leah Swan que conozco, no se da por vencida

Al morir mis padres en el accidente del 11 de septiembre me ha dejado varias cosas en claro.

La vida es muy corta y hay que vivir día a día.

Lucha y disfruta como si fuera el ultimo día

Ama con todo tu corazón, pero no dejes que un cabron te lo rompa

Mi mama era una mujer guapa, alegre y con muchos consejos, cuando cumplí 15 años me dijo cariño no dejes que nadie te rompa el corazón, yo dure 9 meses y 10 horas de parto para que tú lo uses.

Con esa mentalidad yo he crecido y cuando murieron, mis hermanos y yo crecimos siguiendo sus costumbres.

Soy doctora, trabajo en el Medical Center of Seattle en el área forense, me encanta mi trabajo, ayudar a determinar las causas que la muerte de los pacientes o victimas podrían salvar algún familiar por lo que yo pueda encontrar.

Soy la mayor de tres hermanos, Esta Emmett, tiene 25 años y es Bombero, es alto, muy musculo, con ojos cafés y pelo castaño como papa, pero cuando sonríe tiene la sonrisa traviesa de mama y sus hoyuelos.

Luego esta Leah, tiene 22 años, en menudita con el pelo corto castaño, ojo café y muchas pecas como mama. Es la más obstinada, testaruda que he conocido en mí vida.

Y yo, tengo 27 años, soy te estatura normal, con el pelo largo castaño hasta la cintura, mis ojos son verdes como los de mama y soy la más parecida. Hay personas que me ven y aun lloran de tan parecida soy. Tuve que crecer cuando los perdimos pero la fe nunca se fue.

Buenos días, Dr. Swan- me dijo Ángela Weber, mi asistente, es una gran amiga y esta enamoradísima de un enfermero de la planta pero ella cree que no lo sabemos.

Buenos días Ángela, ¿cómo estás?- le conteste mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café expreso.

Bien, hoy es un día ajetreado, hubo un accidente en la 64, no se sabe aún la cantidad de heridos pero hay 3 muerto- me decía mientras íbamos a la morgue

Pues, a trabajar- le dije mientras botaba el vaso al zafacón.

Sin embargo de mi mente no salía la conversación con mi hermana menor, si ese cabron de Cullen le hace daño a mi hermanita se la vera conmigo.

El no conoce a Isabela Marie Swan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer esta historia, proximamente estare subiendo las capitulos siguentes.

Ya conocieron cada parte de Edward y Bella, ¿Que pasara con ellos? Pronto lo sabremos.


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Vida?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a SMEYER, la Trama es mia :D!

Todos tenemos la cabecita llena de ideas, Usala y disfruta el viaje!.

* * *

 **Cap. 3 Edward pov.**

 **¿Vida?**

 _Pasajeros, estamos por aterrizar, por favor abrochen sus cinturones para el descenso_ _ **.**_

Hogar, dulce hogar –nótese el sarcasmo- otra vez, ya habíamos aterrizado y estaba esperando por mis maletas, un viaje de negocios a Japón en medio de semana es normal en mi rutina. Ya con maletas en mano me dirigí a la salida por pude visualizar un cartel con mi nombre.

-Buenos días, Sr. Cullen- eran un hombre mayor, se nota que llevaba años trabajando siendo chofer de limosinas.

\- ¿Donde esta Sam? – inquirí

\- Esta indispuesto y me han enviado para suplirlo- me contesto sin mirarme el rostro, signo claro de temor hacia mi persona, bien asi me gusta.

\- vamonos de aquí- exigí. No me importa lo que digan de mí, total yo me alimento con los chismes que comentan y forman en mi contra.

Soy una persona de recurso y no tengo que estas siendo cordial con un inferior a mi, hago las cosas correctas para que se me respeten de igual forma. Pueden decir que soy un maldito desgraciado sin corazón y que?

Llegamos a mi pent-house en el centro de la ciudad de Chicago, visualice como que todo estaba igual lo había dejado y asi me gusta.

Luego de una ducha y haberme cambiado no perdí tiempo y me dirigí hacia la oficina. Todos me veían como un fantasma y esperaban que yo llegara mañana-

 _Ja, ja Ilusos_

Siento un odio profundo hacia todo, la cosa esta que se llama vida, todos los que me rodean son una hipócritas que solo quieren poder, dinero y fama.

Buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen- me dijo mi secretaria viéndose totalmente nerviosas, No se su nombre pero si conocía su trabajo. Había sido la una secretaria en durar dos semanas sin que yo llegara al punto de llegar a despedirla.

Infórmame las programaciones para hoy – le dije mientras entraba a mi oficina y me percataba de su limpieza.

Tiene que firmar los documentos Méndez- Sandoval que llegaron esta mañana, Aquí están la contabilidad del ultimo mes y sus correos- me explicaba mientras me pasaba una cantidades de sobre- están revisados y ordenados por orden de importancia, llamo su madre para confirmar la cena del viernes y los Dantes le enviaron la invitación de la fiesta del fin de mes- continuo hablando mientras leía de su pequeña libreta.

Confírmale a mi madre que iré a la cena, se puede retirar- le dije mirando los documentos sin necesidad de mirarla, sabia que hacer no necesitaba mi atención.

Con permiso- escuche como se iba hacia la puerta y salía.

Me sumergí en mis papeles y negocios en la cual soy el mejor.

 **Bella Pov.**

Tengo un mal presentimiento, cada vez que hablo con leah la nota mas cansada día a día y se que ese jefecito de ella no la deja descansar correctamente- estaba hablando con Emmett desde hace una hora comentándole mi preocupaciones.

No seas paranoica, mujer- me dice

Se que me estoy preocupando de mas, pero no se estoy con un nudo en el estomago, debo ir a ver, NO tenemos que ir a verla- le ordeno.

No podemos ir y aparecernos asi por asi, piénsalo, nuestros trabajos están aquí, no podemos irnos- me dice

Me resigno sabiendo que tenía razón.

no se que dará asi- le dije mientras entrecerraba mis ojos.

-Cálmate Bella, las cosas están bien- Emmett trataba de tranquilizarme mientras me abrazaba por los hombros, sabia por que estaba asi, no me gusta preocuparme tanto por mis hermanos.

-Sabes que ustedes son lo único que tengo- le conteste.

-Lo sabemos, hermanita, lo sabemos,- me dice mientras despeina mi cabello y yo le sacaba la lengua.

No se que haría si le pasara algo a mis hermanos en realidad, no lo se.

-Bueno me iré a dormir, ya esta tarde y mañana tenemos trabajo- le digo

Esta bien, ya me voy, no se para que te visito y me botas del departamento- me dice mientras se levanta del sofá.

Me rió y lo acompaño hasta la puerta donde nos despedimos con un abrazo y unas buenas noches.

Encima de la mesita de la entrada veo los correos que no revise esta mañana.

Correo, correo, facturas, más correos, una invitación, mas correos.

Dejo todo a un lado y miro la invitación en las manos, el remitente se me hace conocido asi que la abro.

 _ **La familia Dante te invita:**_

 _ **Al la Subasta anual**_

 _ **Con el tema Verde somos todos.**_

 _ **Participación especial de cantautores importantes de todos los países.**_

 _ **Ubicación: Salón Empresarial de Hotel CLUB BEACH en Chicago**_

 _ **Hora: 8:30 PM**_

 _ **Apóyenos, el dinero recaudado será entregado para el Orfanato Villa Esperanza.**_

 _ **Esperamos la confirmación de sus asistencias.**_

Mmmm. Es la oportunidad perfecta para ir a visitar a mi hermanita.

Me dirigí hacia sala y marque el teléfono de Kate.

-Oye tu! Recibiste la invitación de Dante- le dije

\- Hola, ¿como estas? Yo bien gracias por preguntar – me dice

\- Yo estoy muy bien- le contesto para hacerla enojar.

\- Si la recibí- me dice y se que rodó los ojos al escuchar mi contesta.

\- Bueno amiga, mañana hay que ir de compras- le digo mientras despego el teléfono de mi oreja.

-Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—grito, creo que ese grito se escucho todo el edificio- paso por ti a las 1 PM- y colgó.

Me rei de su ocurrencia, sabia que no podía darme el lujo de ir pero necesitaba saber de mi hermanita y verla por mis propios ojos. No puedo quedarme tranquila y si tengo que sacrificarme lo haré.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, ¿como estan? Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, Por favor si tienen sugerencias o consejos, no se los guarden con todo gusto leere lo que me sugieran y les respondere a la brevedad posible...

SALUDITOS! PICACHUUU!


	4. Capitulo 4: Bella pov

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SMeyer, la trama es mia!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **¿Caminos enlazados?**

 **Bella Pov.**

Cansada

Estoy cansada, habíamos estado caminando de tienda en tienda y faltaba poco para concluir esta odisea.

Sabia que no debí de invitar a kate pero ella era la única que podía ayudarme a decidir que ropa y accesorios comprare.

Luego de mi llamada de ayer y haber concluido mi jornada laboral fui arrastrada por una menuda flaca de pelo castaño hacia el Mall más cercano y eso fue hace 5 horas.

Llevo en mis manos mas bolsas de lo que pensé que gastaría (había un 25% off que no dejamos pasar). Pero al final había comprado un hermoso vestido, largo de color azul oscuro strapless y una abertura desde la rodilla dándole un toque sensual y elegante. Me había costado un riñón pero valía la pena.

Haciéndole juego me compre unos Jimmy Choo negros y un pequeño bolso negro también.

Estarás hermosa, te haré un peinado hermoso y el maquillaje resaltara tu belleza, El se caerá para atrás cuando te vea- Me dice Kate mientras caminabas hacia el carro.

Kate, no te hagas ilusiones de que El y yo lleguemos a algo sabes que no ocurrirá, seguro estará con alguna modelo de turno- le dije con pesar, con kate no puedo esconderle nada.

Vamos bellita, se positiva, El ha madurado- Insiste

Ver para creer- le dije- Cambiando de tema mi vuelo sale el viernes a las 5:00 PM y el tu?.

El mió el sábado, tengo que dejar algunos documentos finalizados y no me puedo arriesgar- me dice mientras me hace ojitos de cordero.

Pues le diré a Leah que iras el sábado- no la mire, sabia que hacia eso para que yo cambie mi vuelo.

Okay

Me subí al auto mientras me despedía con la mano de kate, mañana será un día largo y necesito descansar aunque falta semanas para la fiesta no me gusta dejar nada para ultimo minuto.

Al llegar a la casa y dejar todas las bolsas en la sala, fui al balcón y mi mente voló hacia aquel día que lo conocí a el.

 **Flash back**

 _Hace frió, mierda ha_ _ce frió. Estoy temblando, me había olvidado el abrigo en el locker y ahora tenia que estar para en la acera del hospital esperando un puto taxi, no se cuanto tiempo duro abrazando a mi cuerpo en espera de alguna señal cuando sentí que alguien se colocaba en mi espalda._

 _-Hola-_

 _Me asuste y pegue un pequeño grito mientras me giro lentamente como en las películas y al frente de mi esta el hombre mas guapo que había visto en mi corta vida, alto, fornido, ojos azules como el cielo que muestra calidez, pómulos marcados y su boca, ayy su boca, labios rosados que incitaban a besarlos dándome una sonrisa picara._

 _Debí haberme quedado como una idiota ya que sus labios se mueven pero no lo escucho, si el es un ángel yo debo estar en el puto cielo._

 _¿Estas bien? – su frente se arruga de preocupación._

 _Si, Si – le digo atropelladamente quedando mas estupida- solo tengo frió, creo que tengo algunas neuronas congeladas._

 _El ángel lanzo una carcajada y me mira con ojos de diversión._

 _no creo que tengas las neuronas congeladas pero yo te puedo ayudar- me dice mientras se quita su abrigo._

 _No, No, no puedo hacerte eso te congelaras- le digo mientras rechazo el abrigo, que por cierto se veía caro, que me ofrecía._

 _No pasa nada, déjame ser un caballero- me dijo mientras me daba esa sonrisa picara de el._

 _No no- tartamudeo un poco, en eso veo que un taxi se acerca y le hago señas- yo me tengo que ir, pero gracias por ofrecerlo._

 _Por lo menos dime tu nombre- me dice a la vez que me abre la puerta del taxi, me quedo mirándolo con ojos asombrada._

 _Bella- le digo en un susurro._

 _Hermoso nombre, como tu bella, Nos volveremos a ver, Buenas noches- me subo al taxi y me cierra la puerta, me despido con la mano y lo veo devolverme el saludo._

Nadie pensaría que ese chico afuera del hospital me iba a volcar mi mundo de pies a cabeza.

 **Edward Pov.**

-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, ESTO ESTA MAL- Le grite furioso al programador inepto que esta al frente de mi – ES QUE NO PUEDES REALIZAR UN SISTEMA COMO YO QUIERO QUE ESTE, ¿ESTAS CALIFICADO?- Le pregunte aunque sabía la respuesta.

Silencio eso obtuve del chico. Absoluto silencio.

Afuera de mi oficina se podía caer una aguja y se escuchaba en todo el edificio. Estaba cabreado maldición claro que estaba cabreado.

Retírate y quiero ese programa listo, funcionando y sin ninguna falla para mañana a primera ahora, ¿fui claro contigo?- le pregunte mientras clavaba mis ojos en el.

Si, si si, Señor- el chico creo que se orino en los pantalones, se levanto apresuradamente de la silla y salio de la oficina.

Sabia que los que trabajaban para mi no era por amor al arte, era por necesidad. Mis empleados no le faltan nada. Sueldo estables, seguro de vidas para sus familias hasta una puta guardería. Pero se hacia lo que yo diga, ellos me pertenecía por obligación.

Me quede mirando los papeles de mi escritorio con disgusto por un largo tiempo, debería despedir a todos los ineptos que me rodean y atrasan mis funciones.

Unos toques en la puerta me volvieron a la realidad.

Adelante- le dije a quien quiera que estuviese tocando.

-Disculpe Sr. Pero los Dantes le han llamado para saber las confirmación de la gala de dos semanas- me dijo mi secretaria, aun no se me su nombre.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte

\- Leah… Leah Swan- me contesto confundida

\- Pues bien Srita. Swan, dígale a Dantes que iré a la fiesta esa.- le dije mientras con mi mano le hacia seña que se retirara.

-Con permiso- me dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Dante y yo fuimos compañeros de parranda durante mis años de universidad, no fuimos amigos yo no tengo eso, pero si había una fiesta nosotros estábamos ahí. Pero hace unos años todo cambio y el no volvió a ser el mismo.

Nadie supo que le paso para que cambiara asi por asi.

Y creo que nadie sabrá!

..

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disculpen por no haber subido en estos dias, se me habia complicado un poco con algunas ocupaciones pero ya pronto comenzare a subir frecuentemente.

Gracias por leer mi historia les envio un Beso Picachu!


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿MI QUEE?

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES CREADA E IDEADA POR MI IMAGINATIVA CABECITA.

* * *

 **Bella Pov.**

 **.**

Una hora.

Una PUTA hora en este aeropuerto esperando a Leah

 _Está llamando al Teléfono de Leah Swan, deje su mensaje después del tono._

Y para el colmo no contesta.

No puedo tomar un taxi ya que Leah se había mudado hace unos días por un problema en su departamento y ella me había prometido recogerme hoy.

Al parecer se le olvido y ahora estoy atascada.

Disculpe señorita, ¿le ayudo en algo?– me dice una azafata

Mmmm, creo que no, estoy esperando a mi hermana- le dije tratando de controlar mi ira.

Al parecer no contesta, porque no la llama a la casa o al trabajo- me dice

Lo intente y no tengo el número de su trabajo- le digo con un encogimientos de hombros.

Déjeme ver si la puedo ayudar, ¿sabe dónde ella trabaja?- me dice el ángel de la azafata.

Claro, ella trabaja en Cullen's Enterprise- le digo.

Ah, Tenemos el numero en el directorio, espera unos minutos- me dice mientras se aleja hacia un cubículo.

Me quedo mirando a las personas pasar, mayormente ves personas solas saliendo mientras otras son abrazadas por sus padres y seres queridos.

Dejo salir un suspiro.

Aquí tiene señorita, espero que le sirva- me dice la azafata que no vi llegar

Muchísimas gracias- le digo con una sonrisa y veo como se retira.

Me dispongo a marcar el número.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

No está en la oficina, ¿donde estará?

-¿Si?- me contesta una voz tosca.

-SI, disculpe esta Leah Swan?- le digo emocionada, ojala aun está ahí

-¿Quién es que llama? Este es un número exclusivo señorita- me contesta esa misma voz enojada.

-Soy Isabella Swan, hermana de Leah Swan, puede comunicarme con ella?- le digo

-Ella se acaba de ir, pero que yo sepa para eso están los celulares, este es un teléfono exclusivo de la empresa- me dice

-Oh bueno disculpe los inconvenientes en verdad, seguiré intentando comunicarme- le digo- pase lindo día Sr.- dejo la frase inconclusa ya que no se su nombre.

-Que no vuelva ocurrir- y me colgó

Me colgó, que gruñón.

-Bellaaa- escucho un grito

Volteo a ver y veo a Leah corriendo en mi dirección.

-Lo siento muchísimo hermana, mi jefe no me deja salir hasta que él quiera aunque me quiera zafar- me dice mientras veo las lágrimas de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, a todos nos puede pasar- le digo no quiero que se sienta mal.

Ven, vámonos sé que estas cansada- me dice mientras toma una de las maletas.

Nos dispusimos a salir del aeropuerto y me pongo a pensar en el hombre que contesto, aunque estaba como enojado tenía una voz hermosa, seguro es un empleado que pasaba por el escritorio de Leah y tomo el teléfono a oírlo sonar.

Tomamos un taxi para llegar al departamento de Leah, estábamos hablando de banalidades, cosas de la oficina y de mi trabajo.

Ya en el departamento cada una se fue a su recamara, Leah y yo no somos de mucho hablar sabemos darnos nuestro espacios, como la mayor tenía que velar por Emmett y ella todo el tiempo, fui como la mama de ellos y no me arrepiento.

-Quieres pizzas para cenar?- me dice Leah desde la puerta del cuarto

-Claro, me encantaría- le digo en eso me acuerdo del hombre misteriosos- Leah?

-Si- se detiene para mirarme

-Esta tarde te llame al trabajo y lo atendió un hombre- le digo

-¿Un hombre?- me mira confundida

-Si- le respondo

-Oh- me mira con cara de reconocimiento- al parecer conociste al Sr. Cullen, Bella- me dice

-Enserio?- le pregunte

-Si Bella, cuando yo Salí del edificio, lo deje a él en su oficina y era el único en la planta- me dice- lo siento si fue hostil contigo.

-Para nada, estaba enojado pero no fue taaaan hostil- le digo con una sonrisa- además no debes pedir disculpas por los errores de tu jefe.

-Okey Bella, pediré las pizzas- me dice mientras sonríe.

-Ósea que la voz tozca y hostil era nada más y nada menos que Cabron Cullen. Bueno este viaje será interesante.

 **Leah Pov.**

 _-Esta tarde te llame al trabajo y lo atendió un hombre- me dice_

 _-¿Un hombre?- la miro confundida_

Esto es extraño, el Sr. Cullen no contestaría el teléfono ni nada, seguro fue alguien que cruzaba por ahí.

Aunque en la planta solo estábamos él y yo. Cuando Salí del edificio, llegaba Sam.

Sam

Creo que me enamorado de él, están guapo, devoto, chistoso y soporta a Cullen por ende paciente.

Pero no me da ni la hora como mujer y con Bella aquí muchísimos menos.

Sin embargo lo que me intriga es que como el Sr. Cullen no le colgó el teléfono a Bella.

Esto es más que extraño.

 **Edward Pov.**

¿Por qué no puedo sacarme esa voz de mi cabeza? Maldición, bebo de un solo golpe el trago de Whisky que me prepare nada más llegar a mi casa.

 _-No solo eso, ¿por qué contestaste?_

¿Quién eres?

 _-Boo. Ja ja ja_ \- me responde con risa sarcástica- _¿no sabes quién soy?_

Me estoy volviendo loco ya, miro el vaso vacío donde estaba el whisky y luego miro la botella, le harán echado drogas o qué?

 _-No te echaron nada que no hayas probado antes amigo mío_ \- me responde

¿Quién carajos eres?

 _-Uyyy no te enojes Leoncito_ \- me dice con sorna- _Soy tu conciencia, man_

¿MI QUEE?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por leer esta historia espero que sea mucho de su agrado, para recordarles que acepto sugerencias sobre las historias que escribo, no tengan miedo de comentar o enviar msj (NO MUERDO, Bueno solo si quieres :P).

Besitos Pichachu!


End file.
